ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Tales of Spyro the Dragon
is a American animated series created by . It is based on the Spyro the Dragon franchise being owned by Activision. It is being produced by Universal Television (uncredited), and Studio La Cachette and will air on on August TBDth, 2020. Synopsis Spyro and his gang's adventures in Artisans and other Dragon Realms worlds are chronicled. Characters Main *'Spyro the Dragon' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a purple young dragon who is the main protagonist. **'Sparx' (voiced by ) - a yellow dragonfly who is Spyro's sidekick/best friend. He deeply dislikes being called Sparky. *'Hunter' (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - a cheetah who is one of Spyro's best friends. *'Henry the Strongarms' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a friendly Strongarms who is Sparx's pet. He serves as a comedic relief of the series. *'Maddlyn Paintapaint '(voiced by Janice Kawaye) - a Face Paint female who is the only human creature living in Artisans. She is Spyro's best friend. She has a strong hatred on Moneybags, finding him as a con artist. Supporting *'Bianca' (voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) - a rabbit who has magic, and is Hunter's love interest. *'Elora' (voiced by ) - a faun from Avalar who moved to Artisans. She has a crush on Spyro, and has a rivalry with Rainclaw, since both of them have a crush on Spyro (and since she is dating him) *'Moneybags' (voiced by JB Blanc) - a bear who is greedy, but cares for his family. Maddlyn finds him as a "con artist". *'Two-Eyed Willie' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - a blue alligator who lives in Honey Marsh. *'The One in the Trees' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a owl who lives in the tree and is Maddlyn's adopted father. *'Rainclaw the Griffin' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - a griffin who is calm and intelligent, becomes Spyro's girlfriend. She and Elora have a rivalry. *'Nestor' (voiced by Darin De Paul) - a Artisans dragon who mentors Spyro at times. *'Dr. Energy Head '(voiced by Will Arnett) - a Gnorc who had betrayed Gnasty Gnorc, caring for the planet unlike him. He is the Professor of the cartoon. *'Mr. Shemp' (voiced by Mike Pollock) - a yellow Gnorc who is now a billionaire, giving up his evil and "cool" ways and owned one of the most successful book companies. *'Sheila the Kangaroo' (also voiced by Janice Kawaye) - a Kangaroo with a Australian accent. *'Bentley '(voiced by Dave B. Mitchell) - a yeti who helds a ice (or crystal) club. **appear? *'The Blood Squadron,' consisting of: **'Ivie Baxter' (voiced by TBD) - a face painted human assassin that was said to be "the last human" who leads the team. She wears a mask to hide her identity. She was mainly insulted by Banny before she founded the team. **'Sparky' (voiced by TBD) - a special Devil Dog who is the trustworthy one. **'Bucky' (voiced by TBD) - a Banana Boy who is the short-tempered and smarter one, and is also Banny's friendlier, and younger brother. **'Gorge' (voiced by TBD) - a friendly Gnorc who betrayed Gnasty to the side of good. He is the toughest. **'Shellshock' (voiced by TBD) - a Armored Turtle who, like Sparky, was from Dark Passage. He is the stupidest, but he does have intelligent moments. *'Dr. Marvest' (voiced by TBD) - TBD. *'Benny' (voiced by TBD) - a friendly Riptoc who depises Ripto and his own species, aiding Spyro at times. *'Autumn' (voiced by TBD) - a cute teen human girl who lives in a world where sparklers are always the main thing, as well as Rainclaw's BFF. Antagonists *'Ripto' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - a Dragon-hating Dinosaur and the main antagonist of the series. **'Crush' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - a Riptoc who is the tallest, and the smartest. **'Gulp' (voiced by Frank Welker) - a Riptoc who is very stupid. *'Gnasty Gnorc' (voiced by Darin De Paul) - the Leader of the Gnorc race. **'Gnorcs' - the green creatures. *'Elyvestor '(voiced by John DiMaggio) - a evil Dragon who is Nestor's evil younger brother, wanting revenge on him. **'Ember' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a mean pink dragon who wants Spyro. In this series, she is a daughter of Elyvestor. Since Ember was pink, this implies that Elyvestor's deceased wife was pink. *'Miranda/The Bone Paint Girl '(voiced by TBD) - a Face Paint/carcass who has ribcages sticking out and some bones on her arms. **'Chester' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - a white lab mouse who is Miranda's sidekick. He rides inside her ribcage and sometimes even be by himself. *'The Vengance Squadron,' consisting of: **'Banny' (voiced by Jason Griffith)- a Armored Banana Boy who hates dragons, wants to be like Ripto as he finds Ripto his idol. His behavior is based off the combination of Ripto and Uka Uka. He serves as the leader of the Vengance Squadron. If he and the teammates loses, he calls his teammates, including Toasty, "idiots", "fools", "nincompoops", other insulting names and even those three together. **'Toasty' (also voiced by Diedrich Bader) - a evil sheep. In this series, he now welds a mech body to get ultimate revenge on Spyro and the smartest of the group. **'Boulder '(voiced by TBD) - a Rhynoc who is the strongest, but the stupidest/sometimes intelligent member of the group. Although he is stupid at times, he can be pretty intelligent. **'Bomb' (voiced by TBD) - a Cupid who is the maniac, but the trusted one. **'Lauren' (voiced by TBD) - a female Blue Theif who is untrustworthy. *'Spacester' (voiced by TBD) - a purple evil space Riptoc who wants to destroy Dragon Realms to take over to himself as Riptoc Realms. Production Animation The animation for the series is outsourced to the French studio, Studio La Cachette, having the same animation as Adult Swim's Primal and Mythical, and WB Animation's Bailey the Face Paint Hero. Music , the composer of the four Spyro games, returns to compose the score for the cartoon. Writing Voicing Reception Critical reception The series received mixed to mostly positive reviews from critics, and very good reviews from Spyro fans alike. Episodes Main article: List of episodes Tropes /Tropes Gallery MaddlynCrowell.png|Maddlyn Paintapaint. Trivia *Not counting Skylanders Academy, this is the first Spyro the Dragon television series. **However, it is the second Activision Blizzard Studios' second television project, after Skylanders Academy. However, unlike the former, this one is 2D animated, being animated by Studio La Cachette. *Gregg Berger is unable to reprise his roles due to him very busy, Diedrich Bader voices Ripto in this series. **While this is the second time that Hunter is voiced by a different actor, this marks the very first time that Ripto is voiced by a different actor. *This series focuses on the popularly loved Classic era. *Despite Enter the Dragonfly, A Hero's Tail and other Spyro games post 3 are not offically canon, there are some elements being borrowed, albeit brand new: **The Riptocs. Nothing has changed, except that not all Riptocs are bad. **Two-Eyed Willie. He now wears a farmer outfit instead of a hilibilly outfit. *The cartoon's art style is a combination of Collin the Speedy Boy ''and ''Spyro the Dragon. *Like Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly, Crush can talk clearly and Gulp can talk. *Like in Spyro: A Hero's Tail, Sparx can talk. *The characters that appeared in the franchise appear in their Spyro Reignited Trilogy appearances. *Toasty can talk in this incarnation. *For a unknown reason, Zoe doesn't appear in the series. *Unlike the game series, where he was the dim-whitted one, Crush is more smarter. *This shows that Doctor Shemp survived his wounds from Spyro, and gave up his "cool" ways sometime after the events of Spyro the Dragon. *This was originally going to air on Cartoon Network, but creators feared the series may not do good, so they changed it into a Netflix series. However, due to Peacock coming, they decided to make a final decision, move it to Peacock with a new date of May. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:TV Shows based on video games Category:Flashditional animated Category:Peacock